Fix A Heart
by SunshineLullaby
Summary: Ally has a bad day, says some mean things, and now Dez is acting like a totally different person. RATED T FOR MINOR SWEARING
1. Chapter 1

**_Heyyy! So, I had a sudden spark of inspiration and just had to write this. Puh-lease Review :] _  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey Dez." Ally said walking into the store and turned on the lights. "DEZ?" She screamed.<p>

"Yeah?" He looked at her, confused as too why she looked so shocked.

"Why are you in here?" She took a quick look around making sure nothing was broken.

"Well you see, last night I got tired so when Austin left I decided to take a nap behind the violins -"

"Why violins?" Ally cut in.

"Sh! I'm trying to tell a story." Ally mumbled a quick apology and listened. "Anyways, when I woke up the lights were off and no one was here."

"So you just slept behind the counter?" Ally questioned.

"I didn't want anyone to see me and be like 'Oh snap, look at that sexy beast. I'm gonna break in and kidnap him.' So I hid." He explained, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Who would ever call **you** a sexy beast?"Ally said, a small laugh escaped her lips.

"Oliver." He stated smugly.

"Oliver Sanchez? The guy? Oh Dez, do you even realize how creepy that is?" Ally asked going back to turning the lights on.

"It doesn't matter if it's creepy, he still called me a sexy beast." Dez smiled and grabbed his back pack. Ally watched him carefully. He pulled out a large sandwich, with about every kind of lunch meat you can imagine.

"Don't you ever get sick from that?" She asked and nodded her head towards the sandwich.

"Nope." He said, popping the 'p' and took a huge bite.

"Okay, well Dez, don't your parents want to know where you are?" Ally asked, trying to think of something to talk about.

"Yeah." He replied, food spilling from his mouth.

"Swallow before you talk, dummy." Ally rolled her eyes.

Dez swallowed, "Sorry. I said yeah." He replied awkwardly.

"So shouldn't you go home." She hoped he would understand that she wanted him to leave.

"Nah I texted them and told them that I was at a sleepover." He shrugged, taking another bite from the sandwich.

"Oh...well you wanna do something?" Ally asked, hoping he'd say yes because she didn't like the akward feeling in the room at the moment. Dez simply nodded his head yes and continued to eat his sandwich.

He hopped off the counter and waved his hand at Ally, signalling her to follow. Although she would have followed either way, she didn't trust him in there alone. She didn't think she could ever trust Dez, not because of his stupidity but because of the stories Austin had told her about Dez. Ally smiled at the thought of Austin, her heart beat faster and it was as if the rest of the world had disappeared.

"Ally!" Dez called out, snapping his fingers. She shook her head and did a slight jog to catch up. They walked into her 'office' as Dez had just began calling it, thinking it made him sound smarter, but no one had the heart to tell him he just sounded dumb.

"So what did you want to do?" Ally asked staring at him awkwardly. Dez closed the door and locked it. Ally scooted back a bit on her piano bench.

"So you know Austin's B-Day is coming up and -"

"Never say B-Day ever again." Ally laughed.

"Fine." Dez frowned. "So since me and you are the closest to Austin, I thought you might want to help me plan him a surprise party. You could be in charge of the cake and decorations."

"Let me guess, you accidentally ordered a clown instead of a cake." Ally stared at him, relief flooded her since he just wanted to talk about a party.

"No, I got the clown on purpose. The llama was the accident." Dez said as if it was totally obvious.

"Fine. I'll order a cake, when's the party?" She rolled her eyes.

"In two days." He smiled.

"TWO DAYS? DEZ, I CAN'T GET ANY DECENT BAKER TO MAKE A BEAUTIFUL CAKE IN TWO DAYS!" Ally yelled.

"Make it yourself." Dez said, unfazed from the yelling.

"I'm not a baker! I can barely make scrambled eggs. They always come out flat, burned eggs. No where near scrambled."

"Chefs make eggs. Bakers don't." Dez smiled, still unfazed.

"Oh my gosh Dez! Do you even have a brain inside that thick skull of yours?" Ally replied angrily.

"Y-yes." His smile faltered but only for a mere second.

"No. No you don't, or else you wouldn't be stupid enough to order a llama! A freaking llama! I mean, are you on drugs or something? And then you ask **me** to bake a cake? No. Just no. Dez, it's time you grow up and take responsibilty. I can't always be there to catch you when you fall. Stupid idiot." Ally yelled. Dez closed his eyes, taking deep breaths.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been so mean." Ally tried to talk some more, but knew if she did she would cry. She couldn't believe she just went off on him like that. She hadn't been so mean in her life. Ever.

"No matter how many times you jumped, I'd always be there waiting with my arms out ready to catch you. No matter what." Dez whispered before walking out, which took some time, do too the fact that he couldn't get the door unlocked. Ally got up to help him, but he just shoved her away. Finally he got the door open and stomped out.


	2. Chapter 2

**More**** of a filler if anything. I guess you can say the next chapter is where everything falls into place and will be a tad less crazy. REVIEW 3**

* * *

><p>"Guess who got a job as a baker!" Trish smiled, walking into the store.<p>

"Who?" Austin asked.

"Me!" Trish smiled and pulled her left arm from behind her back revealing a chocolate cupcake.

"For me?" Austin smiled excitedly. Trish nodded and handed it to him.

Austin put the cupcake to his mouth, but before he had the chance to bite into it his best friend came stalking down the stairs.

"Hey Dez, look at my cupcake!" Austin yelled. Dez shook his head and Austin automatically recognized that look. _**Heartache.**_

"Please Dez! I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said it. I would catch you, I swear. I would!" Ally yelled from the top of the staircase.

"That's the problem, I don't want you to catch me just so you dont't feel guilty. Just leave me alone." Dez shouted back at her and quickly walked out.

"Why would catch him? No offense but your too weak to carry weight any greater than 5 pounds." Trish said to Ally.

"I gotta go." Austin yelled and ran out after Dez.

"Hey! I am not that weak." Ally started to walked away but paused. "Okay, maybe a little." And continued to walk out side.

She knew it was wrong but she was extremely mad at Dez. Even if she had gone off on him and pretty much told him she didn't care about him anymore. Ally checked everywhere she could think of. Every store she had searched, she even checked behind bookshelves. Once she gave up on that, she started searching the garbage cans. She quickly gave up on that when she found a man sitting in a trashcan all alone.

"Dez!" She called, checking behind light poles and circling every bench she could find.

"Ally?" A voice called from behind her.

"Dez?" She turned around but saw no one.

"No, it's me, Austin."

"Where are you?" She called out.

"Turn around." He whispered in her ear. She froze, her heart racing.

"Wh-wheres Dez?" She asked, her face centimeters from his.

"Home. Eating." He laughed softly.

Ally cleared her throat. "Is he okay? Does he hate me? Oh what kind of question is that, of course he hates me. Even I hate me."

"He wouldn't tell me what happened. All I know is that he was seriously heartbroken." Austin stepped back.

"I need to talk to him. I need to fix this." Ally looked around trying to think of where he lived.

"And how do you plan on fixing it?" Austin asked calmly.

"By talking to him. Talking can fix any problem. At least I pray it can." She stared at him hoping he would say it would fix everything.

"What exactly do you plan on saying?"

"Well, I don't know. That I love him. I would jump off a cliff for him. That i'm an idiot. I just don't know, okay? But I'll say something and hopefully it will fix everything." She smiled and hugged Austin before running off to Dez house.


End file.
